This invention relates to improved carburetors for internal combustion engines.
Vast amounts of research and development have gone into the problems incident to providing the most efficient and economical fuel-air mixtures for internal combustion engines but despite this the fuel-air mixtures produced by modern carburetors leave much to be desired as to providing the most efficient and effective fuel-air mixture. Modern carburetors have a main jet and often one or more auxiliary jets for supplying the liquid fuel to the air stream which is drawn into the cylinders of the engine. By its nature the fuel stream issuing from conventional carburetor jets is not evenly distributed throughout the cross section of the intake throat of the carburetor and even relatively high air velocities through the carburetor throat do not sufficiently atomize the liquid fuel in the air stream and do not distribute the same uniformly across a cross section of the carburetor throat.
Present carburetor designs do not produce sufficiently fine droplets of liquid fuel and larger fuel drops tend to precipitate at the cylinder walls and in any event are not evenly mixed in the incoming air stream. The precipitated large fuel drops at the cylinder walls are not ignited and cause hydro-carbon pollution.
In present carburetors there is a faster air flow along the center line of the venturi tube where the main fuel nozzle is disposed than at the marginal portions of the tube which is one significant factor resulting in uneven fuel distribution in the incoming air stream.
Many expedients have been proposed to attain better mixture as by producing turbulence at the inlet ports of the engine and in the valve housings and even in the engine cylinders but the benefits of these expedients have been less than adequate to provide optimum fuel-air mixture and distribution.